uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Transitional Phase
Transitional Phase is the 12th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 5, and the 142nd episode overall of the series. Synopsis Life in the RV is interrupted when Uncle Grandpa and the gang keep mysteriously being sent back and forth through time. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger Minor Characters *Pete Browngardt *Audie Harrison *Phil Rynda *Myke Chilian *Uncle Grandpa Crew *Tom Browngardt *Guy with Too Many Files *Boss Lady *Bottom Bag (Pictured) *Gumball (Poster) *Darwin (Poster) *Mixel (Poster) Plot Uncle Grandpa circles a date on his calendar and says that tomorrow is their big dinner that they've been planning for weeks, he yawns and thinks about all the yummy food they're going to prepare. He hopes that Mr. Gus is ready for tomorrow and his is until Uncle Grandpa steps on his face and starts to climb the dresser they all are sleeping in, he asks Pizza Steve if he's stoked that tomorrow is their big dinner day and Pizza Steve says he is and that he just needs Uncle Grandpa to tuck him in and Uncle Grandpa closes his dresser door. Uncle Grandpa tells Tiger that he's going to need her help in the kitchen and she roars, Uncle Grandpa then opens his dresser door and climbs in, he takes off Belly Bag and tells him to get a good night sleep and that it's going to be morning before he knows it, Belly Bag tells him sure thing and goodnight. It changes from night to morning, Uncle Grandpa wakes up and is surprised that it's already morning and it came really fast, he feels like he went to sleep less than a minute ago but it's already daylight outside. He shrugs it off and says that there's no time to waste, he grabs Belly Bag and rings for everyone to wake up to go to the kitchen to cook and the dresser falls over. In the kitchen, Uncle Grandpa tells the guys way to hustle and he doesn't even remember walking into the kitchen or changing their clothes, Mr. Gus finds it kind of strange that they went from lying in bed to standing in the kitchen. Pizza Steve tells him to stop trying to make it about him, Uncle Grandpa agrees and tells them to focus on what's important and they got to start prepping. Uncle Grandpa puts Tiger on dip duty which covers humus, spinach artichoke, baba ghanoush, he puts Pizza Steve on kale and quinoa salad and checks to see how are they on that carrot and ginger dressing and he tells him he's got plenty in his private reserve. Uncle Grandpa tells Mr. Gus that he's in charge of the three bean vegetarian chili and asks him if he can handle it and Mr. Gus tells ye, sir! Uncle Grandpa tells Belly Bag that he's on roasted red pepper risotto. Uncle Grandpa believes that this dinner is going to be great and that he can picture them at the kitchen table stuffed and happy. It then cuts to everyone in the kitchen table, Mr. Gus notices where they are and points out that it's already dark outside and wants to know what's going on around here, Pizza Steve agrees and wonders why he's so full, Uncle Grandpa is full too but he doesn't remember eating. Belly Bag thinks they just jumped ahead in time and Uncle Grandpa wonders how that was even possible and feels like he would've remembered, Pizza Steve states that he's not doing any of these dirty dishes. It then cuts to Pizza Steve doing the dishes. Uncle Grandpa pops out from the sink and notices that doing the dishes was the last thing on the itinerary and cries because the big dinner is over and they didn't get to enjoy it. Pizza Steve demands to know what's happening and to Mr. Gus' understanding, they keep skipping to the next thing they talk about doing, Uncle Grandpa tests that theory and says that he can't wait till they're all sitting on the couch watching TV and the transition begins and they try to stop it but it fails. Everyone is on the couch watching TV and Mr. Gus sees that he was right about skipping through times in transitions, Pizza Steve wants to know how do they fix all this and that he wants to have their big dinner, Belly Bag states that there should be a logical explanation for this happening and that it should take a few minutes to figure it out. Six weeks later, everyone is in a room trying to figure out what's going on, Belly Bag asks if any of them say that title card that said six weeks later, Pizza Steve is saddened that they really did miss big dinner day, Mr. Gus thinks of an idea to transition backwards like a flashback or something. Uncle Grandpa wants to flashback to when they were watching the first episode of Too Many Files and he begins to flashback. The show Too Many Files is on TV and they all are in the RV watching it, Uncle Grandpa thinks it's funnier the second time, Mr. Gus points out that the flashback worked and it the day before the big dinner which means if the transitions are going to keep happening, then maybe they can control them. Pizza Steve wants to try and he says that he can't wait until they're at the table tomorrow about to eat their big dinner. Everyone is now at the table and ready to eat their dinner, Mr. Gus sees that it worked and Pizza Steve can smell the food cooking in the oven and runs over to take it out, he smells the sweet vegetables and his hands start to burn from the hot tray. At the hospital, Pizza Steve is lying in bed and his hands are wrapped up, Pizza Steve looks around and screams, Uncle Grandpa sees that this isn't working and they're never going to eat their dinner and says I HATE TRANSITIONING! Mr. Gus tells him to calm down and that they can't give up yet. Mr. Gus states that transitions are a film tool and says that it's happening in the TV show they're currently in and suggests that if they transition to before this episode was animated, they can pinpoint the problem of why they're in this mess. Uncle Grandpa thinks it's a great idea and decides to transition back to the storyboard phase. Uncle Grandpa transitions them into the storyboards, Mr. Gus is astonished to see that this is how they look as storyboards, Uncle Grandpa explains that the storyboard artist sketches the episode in these little boxes and since they aren't animated yet, they use arrows to indicate movement. Mr. Gus thought that it was a great explanation and tells him that they should get out of these boards and back on track, Uncle Grandpa then decides to walk off screen. The storyboard artist explains what's happening, he then explains that Uncle Grandpa and the gang open the door to the pitch room, the Uncle Grandpa creators turn to see them enter the room and he explains that the storyboard artist looks at them sorta confused. Uncle Grandpa tells him to cut that out and to stop narrating them, he moves the storyboard artist out of the way, Pizza Steve looks at the storyboards and thinks that him getting his hands badly burnt is a funny joke the Uncle Grandpa crew then laughs at him, Mr. Gus looks at the storyboards and sees that they end up on the moon and have never ever eaten their dinner. Mr. Gus then notices that there aren't any transitions in the storyboards and figures that they're being added after the episode is fully animated, Belly Bag figures that it's the editor's job to put the finishing touches on a Uncle Grandpa episode. Pizza Steve thinks they have to find the editor and he wonders how do cartoons usually communicate with the outside world and Uncle Grandpa demonstrates, he goes up to the camera and yells for the editor and everyone else does too. The camera zooms out and sees the editor and he's sleeping, Mr. Gus wants to know and Uncle Grandpa tells him by his sick neck tattoo, Mr. Gus wonders how is he transitioning them all around the episode, Pizza Steve sees why and Mr. Gus notices that he left his finger on the automatic transition button and it explains why they say something like "We got to get to Egypt asap", they wipe to Egypt. Uncle Grandpa thinks that it's time they give this guy a rude awakening, Uncle Grandpa climbs out of the computer and pulls everyone else out too, Uncle Grandpa slaps him awake and he says good morning, the editor wants to know what they're doing in his editing bay, Pizza Steve looks at the mess and thinks that depression had a party and forgot to clean up. Uncle Grandpa tells him that they've been transitioning them all around the episode causing them to miss the big dinner they prepped for, the editor apologizes and tells them that he's been working so many hours, he practically lives in his office and wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. Uncle Grandpa offers to finish up the episode for him so he can take a well deserved nap, the editor thanks him and he goes and sleeps in his dresser, Uncle Grandpa then tries to transition them back to the dinner table. Everyone is at the dinner table, everyone is happy to see that they can dig into their food and they begin to chow down, Mr. Gus thought that it was well worth the wait and Belly Bag supposes that they clean up, Pizza Steve asks Uncle Grandpa to take care of it for them and he transitions the episode out. Trivia *This episode's quote is "I got blisters on my mustache!". *This episode was released on Cartoon Network's online services on May 12th, 2017. *It can be inferred that this episode most likely takes place in 2019, as the calendar in the episode corresponds to the calendar of July in 2019. *This episode was a huge break of the 4th wall as the gang notices the transitions happening between scenes, they also visit the episode's storyboard phase and come in contact with the creator and writers of the show and even the show's editor. **Uncle Grandpa explains the story boarding process. ***Myke Chilian is pitching the storyboards in the pitch room with the show's creators Pete Browngardt, Audie Harrison, and Phil Rynda with the other writers of the show. ****Pete is wearing a red shirt with the "Secret Mountain Fort" logo on it. *****Uncle Grandpa demonstrates how to communicate with the people of the outside world by running up to the camera and talking straight to the viewers. *This the first time we get so see all the writers and creators in one room together and have one of them voice themselves in a episode. **Tom Browngardt is the show's editor and this is the first time he's actually seen on camera. ***Tom is Pete's brother. *In the pitch room, there are title cards for the episodes Jorts, Leg Wrestle, Prank Wars, Duck Lips, Bottom Bag, Hundred Dollar Gus, and 1992 Called posted on the walls. *This episode uses music from Food Truck. *Pizza Steve claims that he's the leader of the gang, this would make sense as he was voted for president in Uncle Grandpa Runs for President. *The show "Too Many Files" could be a reference to the show "The X-Files". *In the hospital, Uncle Grandpa is holding a picture of him and Pizza Steve that says "Best Friendz", this is a reference to the episode Bezt Frends. *The storyboards shows that the gang was supposed to go to the moon, at some point in the episode. *There are posters of the "Mixels" and Gumball and Darwin in the editing room. *Running Gags: **Someone sleeping in a dresser drawer. **Transitioning happening all over the episode, and the gang finding them weird. **Everyone trying to control the transitions. **The fourth wall breaking. *Errors: **In the beginning of the episode, Uncle Grandpa pushed Pizza Steve's drawer inside for him to sleep, when it's morning, he's outside of the drawer. **When Uncle Grandpa was climbing the dresser, there were more drawers than there were as seen when it changes to morning. **When Mr. Gus transitions the gang to Egypt, Tiger's position changes. **Tom is missing in the background when Uncle Grandpa uses the computer to transition them to the dinner table. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Aired Episodes